


Cover art for "Bang Bang"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2961767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I seem to be on a roll today!  One more cover, this time for the lovely Hippos. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Bang Bang"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bang Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667092) by [hippos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/pseuds/hippos). 



> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/106573547204/i-seem-to-be-on-a-roll-today-one-more-cover-this).


End file.
